Mine
by kuhekabir
Summary: Merlin gets kidnapped and his life takes an interesting turn once he gets rescued…has everyone gone mad or is he missing some vital information?
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

This story contains slash (Arthur/Merlin), hurt/comfort, angst, implied non-con, kidnapping, unwanted drug use etc. I am giving it a rating of NC-17 just to be safe.

Spoilers: possible for all seasons but nothing explicit

Disclaimer: Just my imagination, nothing else…

_**Summary: Merlin gets kidnapped and his life takes an interesting turn once he gets rescued…has everyone gone mad or is he missing some vital information?**_

I really had no idea how it all started.

One moment I had been walking down the corridor, heading towards Gaius' room and the next I was attacked shoved into the wall and before I could get my bearings, before I could even start contemplating defending myself, my head connected with the castle wall and I was out cold.

I did sort of come to while I was being dragged out of the castle and shoved onto a horse; I'm proud to say that I did try to put up a fight but the men were simply too strong and too quick for me, I wasn't a fighter after all and every time I somewhat regained consciousness they managed to subdue me again.

If I had started to even consider using magic earlier, I might have saved myself the nightmare that was about to come but the need to hide who I truly was was had been instilled in me since I knew how to talk; I couldn't just overwrite this need, not even when it could have saved me.

Thinking back I should have probably acted sooner but I had been totally taken by surprise, I had never been outright attacked before, and there had been part of me that simply hadn't believed that it was really happening.

My hands were bound behind my back so when I was once again shoved head forwards into a tent, I landed in a undignified heap on the hard ground.

I grunted but I didn't allow any more noises to escape me, I might not be a fighter but I wasn't going to show them just how afraid I really was. I did have some pride after all.

Someone pulled me up by my hair and this time I couldn't stifle a yelp of pain because that had really hurt. "Awww…"I complained which earned me a smack over the head.

Someone else, another man raised my head by lifting up my chin and I blinked at someone I had never seen before in my life. He was ordinary looking, nothing would indicate why he had kidnapped me of all people, somehow deep down I had expected to see someone slightly different, a lunatic perhaps; maybe I hadn't really expected anything but what I knew without a shred of doubt was that I hadn't expected a very ordinary looking man in his mid-forties to be looking down at me.

"So that's him?" He asked and I blinked, because he really couldn't mean _me_. I was no one, a man servant, son of a poor mother in a rural village, no-one would come looking for me, so really, they must have picked me by mistake.

"Yeah, that's Merlin."

_Huh…_

So they _had_ been looking for me, how odd. They still had to be mistaken, why would anyone kidnap me?

"I've seen the way he looks at you…" The man before me was now smiling down at me, but it wasn't a pleasant smile, it was sinister and it made me want to retreat but of course the grip in my hair only intensified, keeping me in place.

"He will pay the ransom we ask of him…" The man said with conviction and I shook my head, "I'm no one, whoever you're talking about won't pay a thing for me."

All the while the voice in my head was shouting at me to just shut up because I wasn't helping myself at all.

It was bad enough that they were delusional enough to kidnap me, if I were to successfully convince them how wrong they were, it would only get me killed. So I needed to shut up.

Unfortunately my brain and my mouth apparently weren't on speaking terms because while my brain was shouting at me to just shut up, my mouth kept on babbling, "Seriously, you've made a mistake. I'm just a servant…"

The blow came out of nowhere, surprising me and with another yelp, I was flung backwards, landing once more on the cold ground. My cheek was on fire, I could feel a little blood dripping down my face and I had to blink tears away.

Maybe now was a good time after all to use my magic, who cared if these freaks started babbling about a sorcerer, no one would believe them, they obviously thought _I_ was someone important, so they were clearly delusional.

I started gathering my will, unfortunately I might be powerful, as the dragon and even Gaius had told me many times, but I still couldn't just muster up any magic without focusing on it, and regrettably I had left it too late. Suddenly I was grabbed again, this man seemed to have a thing for yanking my hair because he was pulling me back sharply, momentarily breaking my concentration.

I was just about to cast a spell, anything really to distracted them, to buy me some more time to work up something really spectacular – even if I had no idea what. I figured if I wanted it badly enough, I could find a way to flatten this camp – when the man from before pressed a cup to my lips.

I refused to open my mouth but another yank at my hair had me yelping and the liquid was poured down my throat.

The magic I had been holding, escaped me, but it was unfocused, apart from a horse outside making a sudden racket, nothing else happened.

I lost focus, the world suddenly started to spin, whatever I had been forced to drink must have been very potent because it started working almost straight away and any hold I might have had on my magic vanished.

I might be powerful but I need to be able to focus to will anything to happen and right now I could barely manage to hold my head up.

If that guy wasn't still grabbing my hair, I would have probably just fallen face forward into the dirt and stayed there.

Something brushed my face again, my bleary blue eyes trying to focus but it was no use, "I can see why he is so taken with you…"

_Whatever that meant…_

"Strip him."

_What?_

That command shook some sense back into me. When my ties were cut, I started to roll away, anything, even crawling right now wasn't beneath me but the guy I still hadn't looked upon, just grabbed me from behind and threw me onto some cushions.

I still landed hard, leaving me slightly winded but that didn't stop me continuing to swat at the hands that were trying to pull of my shoes or those that started to try and push my trousers down my hips.

"You're a firecracker, aren't you?" The guy said, he hadn't really spoken in a 'bad' tone of voice but somehow it still freaked me out.

In the end though, I didn't succeed in fighting him off, all I could do was curl in on myself once I was completely naked.

I flinched when my hands were grabbed, pulled to my left and tied to a post in the ground.

Then a blanket was thrown over me but it didn't stop me from shivering.

What was going to happen to me?

"Where is he?"

"What have you done to him?"

The voice was frantic and something told me that I should recognize it.

I had been in and out of consciousness for quite some time, I had no clue if only hours had passed or days, I didn't feel any hunger and any time I felt thirsty, someone was there with another cup of strange liquid that made me see stars.

Quite literally.

I had no idea that staring at hardened ground could be so entertaining but really, who would have thought that watching two worms doing wormy things could be all that fascinating?

Somewhere deep down I knew that I was drugged, kept dizzy and weak on purpose but I couldn't fight it, I couldn't find any focus within myself to even move my tired body, there was no chance at all that I could muster enough magic to free my tied hands.

I had no clue if my captors had known that I could use magic or if that had simply been a bonus for them when they had suppressed my only natural defence ability.

Either way they had wanted me weak and disoriented for a reason and I still hadn't figured out why they had wanted me naked too.

But I had to admit that I wasn't really all that lucid at the moment, so maybe I should just lie there and block it all out.

This wasn't happening…

This wasn't happening…

I was in my bed…this was just all in my head…

"Where is he?"

Damn that annoying voice, it had thrown me out of my loop trying to suppress reality.

I shifted, the blanket moved slightly, falling down my body but thankfully it didn't slither lower than my waist.

I tried to cuddle back underneath it but when I realized that it would just result in the blanket sliding further down I stopped. Better lying in the cold half naked than completely naked.

"Just remember, we won't harm him if you do as we say."

I could hear something moving and then there was a loud shout, "Merlin!" It was then that I recognized the frantic tone of voice; it could belong to no one but Arthur.

"Arthur…"I whispered, trying to move, staring at the prince with wide blue eyes, but I couldn't focus for too long, it was beyond my capability right now and I yelped once more when someone once again yanked me up by my hair.

If I ever got out of here I was going to be bald if that idiot kept it up.

I grumbled a little but then the guy was pressing me closer to him, his arm snaking around my naked waist, lying dangerously close to some private parts of mine and I just froze out of shock, fear and confusion.

"We're going to have some fun with him if you don't do as you're told." The man snarled, amusement audible in his voice, "So now that you've seen him, seen that we have him and that we haven't harmed him yet…"

I didn't like the sound of that; I didn't like that at all.

I whispered Arthur's name again which caused Arthur to look murderous and somewhere deep down I realized that the men who had taken me had just made a grievous mistake.

Arthur might do as they had demanded but in the end, the prince would get his revenge. I knew that look, I don't know why Arthur had it on account of me, but he did, and it could only mean that those men were now living on borrowed time.

I sighed, closing my eyes, staying awake and trying to focus on something was just too much to be asked of me just then.

"Arthur deserves what he's going to go through…"

And here I'd thought that it wasn't Arthur who was going through anything, it was me who was tied up and naked.

And apparently with the hair grabbing guy right behind me…

"We're going to play some mind games…so…"

Mind games?

Arthur wasn't here, what was the guy talking about it?

I flinched when the thin blanket was dragged off my body, exposing my skin to the cold air and I shivered almost instantly.

"I want you to be afraid when he tries to touch you, I want you to flinch away from him...but first…" he forced me to drink something again, this time whatever it was, it was more potent, it sent my mind spinning, everything seemed suddenly more vivid and at the same time, more distant.

I shivered but this time the feeling was more intense, it wasn't just my body that shivered, I could feel my soul shivering too and a strange sound escaped my mouth, a cross between a strangled yelp and a laugh.

I could feel the guy running his hand over my body, he didn't hurt me but his touches lingered in places I considered private and where no one but myself had touched me before.

When he grabbed my cock and lazily started to stroke, I yelped again, shifting, trying to get away from him, but I was lying on my side and my hands were tied before me. I didn't get very far.

His hand didn't linger though, instead he started to run lazy circles across my hips, then he pulled my legs apart, shoving a finger into my body.

This time I screamed, from both the sudden pain and the surprise, I jerked away but he kept me pinned, his finger still inside me. "I want you to remember this; I want you to shy away from him. This will kill him you know…"

What he said made no sense to me but I had already figured out that the men who had taken me were beyond reason, so it really was no great surprise that their actions were totally confusing too.

He twisted his finger inside me, there was more searing pain and then my body finally belonged to myself again.

I might have sobbed a little bit, my face was buried in the blanket I was lying on, and my entire body was shaking, I just wasn't quite so sure with what.

I was afraid, terrified even. Although I was a virgin, I wasn't stupid. I knew how sex between two men technically worked and even though I hadn't dared think about it, I had known that something was up when they had ripped all my clothes off.

The intimate touches and now the threats; I knew where this was going and I was terrified but I was also furious, here I was, supposedly all powerful and completely at their mercy.

And what did any of what they were doing to me have to do with Arthur?

The prince, who I also considered to be my friend, would be furious on my behalf, of course he would be, but he wasn't going to be destroyed or filled with remorse, yet apparently the goal of those men wasn't so much to hurt me as it was to hurt Arthur.

It all made no sense, I was his man servant, maybe friend, why kidnap me to hurt Arthur?

The guy slapped me on my butt and then I felt something cold and sticky being dripped between my ass cheeks and down my legs.

There was a chuckle and then the blanket was dropped on top of me again.

I could hear the guy walking away and even though I knew that passing out now wasn't a very good choice, I couldn't help it, I could still feel his hands on my body, that finger inside me and whatever he had poured onto my ass and legs, it was sticky and crusty and I really didn't want to be there.

So I closed my eyes, ignoring the wetness that spilled down my cheeks and let darkness claim me.

"Merlin!" there was the annoying voice again, this time it also had a shrill tone to it and I knew at least that it belonged to Arthur straight away.

I blinked, slowly opening my eyes, I felt drowsy, as if I was under water, fighting to stay afloat and failing miserably but I still managed to whisper his name and try to raise my hands.

I frowned when they didn't move and it took me a few seconds to realize it was because they were still tied up and secured to the ground.

There was a roar of some kind and I flinched, closing my eyes but then Arthur was there, telling me not to be afraid, that he was here…and I opened my eyes again just in time to see him cut through my bonds.

I wiggled my fingers, glad to feel them again, they had gone sort of numb hours ago, I knew I should move, but I was just so tired, I couldn't even move at all.

"So much blood, Merlin, I'm so sorry…"

What was Arthur talking about?

What blood?

_Huh?_

I shifted and it then occurred to me that for some reason the guy might have poured blood down my legs. I frowned, not comprehending at all but I thought I should clarify that point, "Not mine…" I managed to say out loud and Arthur just smiled at me, "Of course not." Saying it in that typical tone of voice when he didn't really believe a word of what he had been told but he was too polite to contradict you.

I frowned but I didn't have enough fight left within me to argue with Arthur on something as stupid as _'whose blood it was'_.

It didn't occur to me that Arthur might leap to some logical conclusions: I was naked after all, had been threatened in front of Arthur and now there was blood trickling down my legs.

If I had been a little bit quicker, I might have realized what worse case scenario Arthur was imagining and I might have been able to set him straight.

I wasn't denying that the guy had taken liberties with touching me, but apart from the finger that had entered me, which had been highly unpleasant and painful, nothing else had happened.

Apparently this was all part of some mind game that they were playing with Arthur, just why I had been picked as the victim I still didn't get.

In any case, I didn't notice anything like that at the time, all I saw was Arthur's pale face and when I attempted to smile up at him, he looked perfectly grief stricken.

I stopped immediately, trying to curl in on myself because now Arthur had removed the blanket and the air was still cold.

His eyes roamed my body, I knew I should try to cover myself up but I was too tired, what was the point after all, a perfect stranger had seen me naked, and Arthur at least I knew.

Arthur pulled the blanket back over me and then he helped me up, putting my hands around his neck, "Just hold tight, can you do that?"

I nodded, clinging to him for dear life and with a grunt, Arthur lifted me up into his arms.

I wanted to point out that I was much too heavy to be carried like some damsel in distress but then I was quite comfortable where I was, so I snuggled closer, burying my head in the crook of Arthur's neck, breathing in his familiar and comforting sent.

"Is that…?" I recognized that voice, it belonged to Lancelot and I wondered where Arthur had found him, for he had left Camelot quite some time ago and I was pretty certain that his plans had been to leave the area all together.

"There is so much blood, I need to get him to Gaius…" Arthur's voice sounded strained and I whispered again, "Not mine…"but all I received in return for my valiant effort to set the record straight was being pulled tighter to Arthur's chest.

I got the message: debating the blood issue could wait.

"You can't take him on a horse, not in the condition he's in." Lancelot pointed out and I agreed, not because of the blood, which still wasn't mine, but because I would most likely fall off.

"I'll carry him." Arthur announced and Lancelot immediately contradicted him, "You can't carry him all the way…"

"Just watch me, it's the least I can do…" and there was something in Arthur's tone of voice that told me in clear terms that Arthur would carry me, even if it was the last thing he would do.

Never enter a quarrel with Arthur when he was convinced that he was doing something that needed to be done, because nothing could stop him.

And apparently carrying me was now among those things.

I made snuffling sounds and just clung to Arthur, I really didn't want to be dropped, if the prince decided that he couldn't carry me after all.

"I'll tell Gaius that you're coming." Lancelot finally said, I could hear more people moving around, but I was just really busy with holding on to Arthur.

More soon, did you enjoy it? Please comment if you did...I am not joking, it does make me want to post faster...thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to get the breaks included in the story. Hopefully it works out! I am having trouble with that.

Thanks for all the reviews in my previous update, every single one was snuggled.

+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

I lost track of time again, occasionally I lost my grip on Arthur and my head sort of rolled back; when I looked up, I could see the blue sky beyond the trees. I could hear birds singing somewhere and I could hear Arthur's heavy breathing which almost immediately reminded me that he might drop me but just when I was about to fly into a panic, he would manage to pull me up again, my head once against pressed against the crook of his neck.

"Just hold on Merlin, it really isn't all that far."

My only reply to that was a snuffling sound.

Did it make me a woman that I actually liked being held by strong arms?

Or maybe it was simply that I had been so confused for so long that Arthur to me just meant safety and home, either way, the fact that I was with Arthur reassured me and I really didn't have the strength to think any further on the matter, to dig deeper as to why Arthur had this effect on me.

And maybe I should have but then I wasn't really known to be the self reflecting type…

I might have let lose a giggle here and there, I know, it wasn't funny when Arthur would stumble and make a strange noise, but somehow, to me it was.

And so what if I saw a blue bird that looked like King Uther…it wasn't my fault that I had been fed countless funny smelling draughts, who knew what side effects they were having on my brain.

Maybe I was even dreaming Arthur, maybe he wasn't even here…

I had to test this so I gently bit into Arthur's neck and was rewarded with a yelp and a startled cry, "What are you doing?"

I just snuffled closer again, reassured that I wasn't dreaming, Arthur was real.

And apparently I was hungry.

_Ooops…_

Finally we arrived at the destination, I hadn't really wasted any thought as to where we are going, so I can't really say that I was surprised when Arthur carried me into a rather well taken care of farmhouse.

I blinked, feeling slightly blinded by the house, not sure why.

"Sire, is there anything else you need…you just have to ask…" a woman asked, I could practically see her bowing, obviously it was an honour to her to have Arthur in her home even though he seemed to have taken over her household.

I took pride in the fact that my mother would have never bowed down to anyone like that but then again, my old home wasn't much to look at, I doubt Arthur or any noble man for that matter would have willingly picked it as a place to stay.

Just because once Arthur did stay in my home, didn't mean he did it willingly. He had done it because it would have been rude to go elsewhere. And besides, elsewhere would have probably meant a barn.

Maybe I was being unfair; I knew that Arthur and his knights had slept under the stars just as often as in a comfortable bed. He might be a prat and arrogant at times, but he did mean well, after all he had come to my rescue.

"That poor boy…"the woman had obviously noticed me now and I tried to crawl deeper into Arthur; I didn't want anyone to see me like this. It was bad enough that Arthur had to see me naked but him seeing me I could live with. I realized right then that Arthur had carried me naked through the woods and I couldn't hide the groan of mortification that escaped me.

"Shhh…don't worry, she means you no harm." Arthur tried to be soothing and the woman hurriedly added, "Of course not, Merlin is it? You're safe here…is there anything you need Sire?"

"Some hot water?"

I didn't pay any further attention because I could hear Gaius, "Merlin…!"

"Is that…his…?" my old friend was stuttering and I was almost tired of it, but I repeated it again, "Not my blood…"

Of course no one believed me again, I just huffed with annoyance and decided to stay put where I was but obviously my time was up because with a strangled sound, Arthur gently put me onto my feet.

When I swayed dangerously, maybe it wasn't me, maybe the world had just decided to tilt side ways, stranger things had happened, he snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me once again close to him.

How I had managed to keep the blanket sort of wrapped around myself was a miracle but I wasn't going to question it.

If I had any say in it, I was going to pretend that none of this had ever happened anyway.

"I want to wash him before…well…"Arthur stumbled but Gaius sounded oddly quiet and pained when he said, "Of course, I'll give you a few minutes…"

And it was strange that Arthur got to take care of me, I would have thought that after he was done rescuing me, he would have given my care over to Gaius, after all, his duty had been done. Instead he seemed to be strangely averse to letting me go.

And that might have been a good thing, especially right then, since I wasn't too sure that I could stand upright on my own.

He gently guided me down a short corridor into what looked to be the master bedroom and I felt slightly sorry for the couple who lived there, they had been forced to give up their home for me and for Arthur and while Arthur might justify this, no one deserved to have to give up their home just for me.

I was no one really.

I might have a big destiny, it might be intertwined with Arthur's, and one day I might be a powerful and respected sorcerer but that didn't change the fact that right then I was just Merlin, Arthur's incompetent man servant and nothing more.

But who was I to argue?

"Here just sit down…" Arthur gently pushed me down onto a chair and I hissed the moment my bare butt connected with the cold wood, however Arthur's reaction was totally out of proportion, he practically started babbling, dragged me off the stool at lighting speed and before I knew it, I was leaning over the stool, using it to steady myself. I felt a little like a lamb, ready to be slaughtered and I once again managed to release something that was a cross between an undignified protest and laughter.

I had finally lost my blanket and I was shivering even though there was a roaring fire going in the room.

Once I was thinking straight again, I would have to have a serious talk with Arthur about manhandling me like that. I might only be a manservant but I did have some dignity.

I didn't complain though once he started running a hot cloth over my body, instead I closed my eyes and let out a moan of pleasure.

I wasn't necessarily filthy, I hadn't rolled around in dirt or sweated much but it was more the cleansing act in itself that was healing my soul, washing away the shame of being tied up and kept naked.

Arthur started mumbling apologies again once he started washing my private parts and he even had to spread my ass cheeks a little bit because the sticky stuff, apparently blood, had gotten everywhere.

I wasn't happy with it, as a matter of fact, it had made my list of things I was going to permanently erase from my mind, but Arthur was clearly a lot more distressed about it than I was.

I just hoped I wasn't really that hideous to look at.

If my mind had been any clearer, I might have realized that Arthur was still under the impression, thanks to the mind game started by the men who had kidnapped me, that I had been hurt, badly assaulted and that they had counted on the fact that Arthur would hold himself responsible for it.

The prince was reacting so strangely now because he knew that I had been a target only because it would hurt him to see me in pain, and in his mind, my supposed assault had only happened to get to him.

Since my mind however was sort of fuzzy and going to strange places, I didn't connect any dots at all, I just marvelled at Arthur's constant strings of _'sorry, sorry…'_ or variations there of, _'so sorry, so sorry'_ or _'almost done, almost done'_.

It would have been funny if I hadn't noticed the genuine distress and worry in Arthur's tone of voice.

"There you go…all done…"it sounded strangely almost like baby talk but I just held out my hands, trying not to fall so that Arthur could put the shirt on me. Getting into the pants was a little bit tricky but by grabbing a hold of Arthur, and using him to steady myself, I managed that too.

It was weird having Arthur, who was a prince, pulling the trousers up my legs and over my hips and there was a strange fluttering in my stomach when his fingers lingered a little bit on the hem of the trousers.

I stared into Arthur's eyes and he quickly avoided looking at me before he helped me to lie down on the bed.

I swiftly curled in on myself, shivering slightly and behind me I could hear Arthur undressing and washing himself.

He had been filthy, I had noticed that but I hadn't minded.

When he was done, I was already drifting off again but I was still surprised when I felt the bed dip and Arthur climbed in behind me.

"I'm sorry…don't be afraid, it's just me." Arthur tried for his best soothing voice but I was confused.

I wasn't scared; why would I be?

It was just weird that Arthur climbed into bed with me after having washed me, he was behaving less like the prince and more like…more like…I don't know what he was behaving like…it was slightly unnerving.

To show him that I wasn't scared, I let him pull me closer, until my back was pressed into his front and I snuggled into his embrace.

I could hear him breathing a sigh of relief and then I finally let my eyes close, feeling warm and comforted.

And maybe slightly confused.

This sadly recently seemed to be business as usual.

+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

I woke up to hushed voices, and Arthur holding me tightly, almost to the point of pain.

I must have made some sort of distressed sound because Arthur's grip loosened slightly and I was finally able to breathe again.

Who would ever have thought that I would nearly get suffocated by Arthur holding me too close?

Somehow during my sleep I must have turned round because now my face was pressed into Arthur's chest, my body fully aligned with his.

"Merlin…Gaius has to take a look at you…" Arthur sounded uncomfortable, and through my long lashes I blinked up at him, not quite following.

"I'm sorry son, but I have to do this…" even Gaius sounded apologetic and that made me tense almost immediately because when Gaius sounded like this, usually some foul smelling medicine followed and seriously, I wasn't hurt, just drugged, no need to give me more horrible tasting stuff.

I however had not anticipated that Gaius grabbed my pants and pulled them down to my knees.

"What…?" I tried to wiggle out of Arthur's grip to face Gaius and tell him to stop; or ask him what the hell he thought he was doing. Instead Arthur just increased his grip and kept me in place.

He started to make soothing circles on my lower back but it all failed when Gaius started to examine me around my thighs, butt and _em…you know where…_

"I'm sorry…but I need to check the damage…"

_Damage?_

_What damage?_

It then occurred to me, for the first time, that maybe I was missing an important point, that my still slightly confused mind should pay more attention and that I probably should clarify something. I did try, "The blood wasn't mine…"I knew I was repeating myself but that was the only thing that my mind could come up with on so short notice.

"Shh…it's alright…" Arthur was trying to be soothing again, imitating a mother hen and that was slightly more terrifying than anything else I had experienced recently.

I let out a little scream, followed, to my horror, by some tears when Gaius pushed a wet finger inside me, explaining himself by saying that he was just applying some cream but I was done paying attention, I could obviously not stop them, so I just snuggled closer to Arthur and buried my head deeper into his chest.

He held on to me, keeping up the soothing circles and obviously being very pleased that I was clinging to him, seeking his comfort.

I could feel that Gaius hands were shaking when he pulled my trousers back up and after a few moments, I could feel the bed dip, he had obviously sat down.

I refused to let go of Arthur for a few more moments but I could practically feel the worry coming off Gaius, I knew that I had to turn around and make him understand that I wasn't angry at him, I might still be mortified at what he had done, but I knew that what he had he had done only with the best of intentions.

"Merlin, I'm sorry, but it had to be done…"he explained, wringing his hands and I just looked at him.

Arthur finally noticed my wet cheeks and he tried to dry them up with his sleeve.

I brushed him away because honestly, enough was enough.

"Soooo?" Arthur drew out the question, obviously asking Gaius about the results of his examination.

"Merlin heals well, there is almost no damage, just a little soreness and irritation..."he explained to Arthur but then his gaze fixated on me again, obviously trying to send me a secrete message of sorts, "Yes, it is lucky that Merlin…does…heal…rather…well…"

What was he trying to tell me?

That he was losing his ability to string a complete sentence together?

After another important nod of his, it finally started to make sense, Gaius thought I had healed myself using magic.

I opened my mouth to tell him that I had done no such thing, that nothing had happened that had required me to heal myself, that I didn't even know how to do it anyway, but then I was reminded that Arthur was right behind me, so I just shut my mouth and let Gaius have his assumption.

I was drifting off again, honestly I wasn't shutting down on purpose but focusing was becoming an issue again, I just couldn't stay awake. I could feel my eye lids drop, my body grew heavy and my breathing slowed down.

It didn't matter though, because Arthur made sure that I was comfortable and tugged me closer to him again.

+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

"How long is he going to be like that?"

"Without knowing what they gave him?" I could practically hear Gaius shrugging even without having opened my eyes yet.

"They had him for days and they obviously fed him more than just one draft to keep him docile, it might take some time for it all to wear off…and then you got to consider that they might have done more damage than just the physical …"

"I'll keep him safe then…" Arthur said with full conviction and I wanted to roll my eyes. It was then I discovered that to actually roll my eyes, I had to open them first, so with an annoyed huff, I did just that.

I felt better, I could almost feel the world around me, my magic was still a no show but I already thought that it was progress that the world wasn't tilting all around me.

When I got out of bed though I nearly fell all over myself, causing Arthur to curse at me and push me back down onto the bed.

He then helped me into my shoes and I just let him because I simply couldn't get over the fact that the prince of Camelot was helping me get into my shoes. And that Gaius just smiled, nodding at me and then left, _left_ me alone with Arthur.

What if it was Arthur who had gone insane and not me?

He handed me a coat which I gladly put on, I always felt cold recently. Maybe it was because I had been kept naked, apparently for days; well that was what Gaius had said.

It annoyed me that I needed Arthur's help to walk out of the house, I wanted to give my thanks to the woman I had heard speaking yesterday but Arthur didn't stop, he just led me out of the house into a yard where horses were already waiting for us.

"You can't be serious?" Arthur and Lancelot spoke at the same time, looking at me as if I was the insane one when I wanted to mount at horse.

"I can ride." I said somewhat put out, just because I didn't like horses that much, just because I had fallen off one once, didn't mean that I couldn't ride.

"Not because of that…"Lancelot said but I just made an annoyed sound and got up onto the horse.

The moment I sat down I cringed because there was something wrong with the saddle.

I wiggled around a bit, causing the horse to almost bolt. Thankfully Lancelot was quick enough to grab the reins and keep the horse from running off with me.

"Get down; I don't know what you want to prove…" Arthur was issuing a command at me and I was particularly allergic to that tone of voice because I might be his servant but I wasn't his to command, I wasn't one of his soldiers.

Besides, I still hadn't figured out what was wrong with the saddle, I might have to admit that perhaps I was in a little bit of discomfort from where that awful man had pushed his finger into me, but a little soreness wasn't what bothered me now, it was something else.

I didn't get to voice any of that though, Arthur just grabbed me by the hand, then by the hips and kind of dragged me down the horse.

I tried to protest but he wouldn't hear of it, telling me once again that I didn't have to prove anything; that everyone thought it was amazing that I had survived and so on. I honestly didn't have the strength for verbal sparring or to really put up a fight at all.

"Sire, if Merlin can't ride, how do you intend to get him back to Camelot?" leave it to Lancelot to be the voice of reason, I still had not figured out what my friend was doing here and how Arthur had found him.

"Just hold him for a second…" Arthur let go of me and Lancelot moved in to help me while Arthur got up on his horse.

I didn't want to glare at Lancelot, really, I didn't want to but I was rapidly tiring of being treated like some sort of idiot.

Suddenly Arthur reached down, grabbing me and Lancelot did his part. While I was still yelping with surprise, I was already on Arthur's horse, sitting more or less across his lap, with his strong hands around me, one snaked around my waist, pressing me close to his body while the other held the horse's reigns.

I was reduced to sitting across Arthur's lap like some lady in distress but I wasn't given any chance to protest because Arthur just kept on going.

"You're fine, not in any discomfort?" I was about to tell him off, to tell him that I didn't appreciate being pushed around like some sort of sack of potatoes but I couldn't tell him that because when I looked up, I found his concerned gaze on me; it was obvious how much he had suffered those last few days.

To me those days when I had been gone were nothing but a blur whereas Arthur looked as if he had barely slept at all.

This was actually the first time I got a good look at him and I was really shocked by how pale he was, and the dark rings underneath his eyes, I realized that he had really been out of his mind with worry.

So instead of telling him off for how he was treating me, I just smiled weakly and nodded, lost for any further words.

Arthur though sent me a blinding smile and since I still didn't know what to do I just snuggled closer to him, wrapping my own arms around him as best as I could, ignoring the uncomfortable jostling of the horse.

Arthur let out a deep sigh, so I knew that somehow I had done the right thing, I had given him comfort, even though I still wasn't quite sure what I had done.

+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

Please review if you liked it, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your comments!

This is the last part in the 1st POV. From the next update onwards the POV will change and we will get to see both Merlin and Arthur. The reason for this is that for some reason up until now the story simply demanded to be told this way and then...well...it changed.

Who am I to argue with the powers that be?

+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

I must have somehow managed to fall asleep so when we finally stopped, I was sort of dazed and it took me a few seconds to identify that the screaming was actually Gwen.

I was lifted off the horse and I more or less fell into her arms, she had apparently taken lessons from Arthur on how to squeeze the life out of me.

Had there been a class I had missed?

"Gwen…need to breathe…"I managed to whisper and she finally let go but my relief was short lived because now Arthur was off his horse. He promptly put an arm around me; it almost appeared as if he was staking his claim, _'Merlin is mine, back off.'_

Weird.

Morgana was there too, looking just as relieved but she had more self restraint than Gwen, she simply grabbed both my hands, squeezed hard and welcomed me back.

I was still in a daze, everyone had been worried about me, that sort of came as a shock but then I wondered, why that was?

I had made friends here, I had known that before, of course they had been worried and of course they would be relieved that I was back home, what I couldn't figure out was why I hadn't expected that.

My mother had loved me but apart from her I couldn't honestly recall a single other person that had cared for me, Will had been my friend but in the end, we had only just started growing closer right before my mother sent me to Camelot, so this was a totally new situation for me.

I had friends.

I stumbled and apparently that was enough for Arthur to scoop me up again, carrying me up the stairs.

I clung to him, not bothering to protest any more, I had learned that it was useless.

I was just going to have a word with him later on, when I was feeling less dizzy, less in actual need of help and when he had stopped acting so out of character as well.

I figured everyone was still in shock and in one, two days tops, everyone would just get over it and go back to their usual behaviour.

"His room is that way…" Gaius appeared out of nowhere but Arthur ignored him and just kept on going.

"Arthur!" Gaius shouted after the prince who it appeared had momentarily turned deaf.

I looked around curiously, realizing Arthur was carrying me to his room, I wanted to protest but when my head hit his amazingly soft pillows, I just sighed; I might have even moaned in pleasure. Then I curled over, grabbing a pillow and holding it close.

It was Arthur's problem if he wanted to give his bed to his servant, not mine. I wasn't going to reject the soft mattress for my own bed. I so wasn't.

"Have you talked to Uther then?" Gaius must have followed Arthur and even though I was already half asleep, their voices kept me on the edge of consciousness, not quite awake but not yet asleep either.

Their voices were muted, they were obviously trying not to wake me, I could have corrected them but that would have required energy and I was too busy hugging the comfy pillow.

Priorities.

"No, not yet." Arthur said almost as if he was hesitating, dreading to talk to his father; I had never really known Arthur to sound like that when it came to his father.

"If you really want this, then you had better do it sooner rather than later."

"You're right, I'll do it now…but Merlin…"

"I'll watch him, you just go."

"You think he'll be alright with this?"

"After all he's been through, he lets you hold him, touch him, I think you've got nothing to worry about."

And then I did finally fall asleep.

+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

When I awoke, I was once again in Arthur's arms, something which seemed to be a new habit that neither I, nor Arthur seemed to be able to break.

I blinked, trying to focus and I found Arthur staring back at me, so close…closer than he had ever been before, at least not while I was semi-coherent…and in his bed.

"I should leave…go back to my own room…this is your bed…"this was the most I had said ever since I had been rescued and I took it as a sign that my own faculties were returning.

"No, Merlin, your place is here. Stay." Arthur spoke with total conviction and honestly, the bed was leagues better than mine, so I just let it go; who was I to argue with a prince?

I was just his servant, if he wanted me in his bed, who I was to refuse him?

And that just sounded really wrong…why then did it hold its own appeal?

"I've got to go, but you just stay here…rest…"

I looked around, thinking that the room could do with some cleaning but apparently Arthur had either learned to read my mind or I had been really obvious because he shook my shoulders, trying to make a point, "Under no circumstances are you to clean my room. You're no longer my man servant. I've spoken to my father."

I just blinked, feeling as if I had somehow missed an important conversation but for the life of me I couldn't recall it.

"You…you're firing me?" I managed to say, while thinking _'Arthur didn't want me?'_

"No, stupid, "Arthur smiled at me, "well, sort of I guess. Just rest, I'll get a different servant eventually, you won't have to worry about any of it. Like I said, I talked to my father, its official now."

I blinked, and then Arthur quickly pressed a kiss to the top of my head and got out of the bed. I stared after him, watching him dress, unable to form a coherent thought and it wasn't because I liked staring at his half naked body.

Well that might have been part of it, but it wasn't the main reason.

I really felt as if I had somehow missed an important conversation and I was once again worried that Arthur had gone insane.

I needed to talk to someone, someone who hadn't gone mental.

I slowly got out of bed, taking baby steps until I was sure that I wasn't going to collapse any time soon. I looked around for my shoes and when I couldn't find them, I just looked for anything I could put on.

I wore the same trousers Arthur had put me in the night before, the shirt was rather long and clearly not one of mine, probably Arthur's too. I did feel slightly bad for steeling more of his clothes, but it wasn't as if I had started it.

Arthur had put me in his clothes, clearly that gave me a clear pass to steal his shoes too.

His shoes however were just a little bit too tight, which obviously meant that I had bigger feet and because it was only logical conclusion, at least for how my mind worked, the next thing that came to mind was that if I had bigger feet, did that mean that I had a…hm…bigger cock?

I shook my head, maybe it wasn't just Arthur that had gone insane, maybe it was something in the air and it was clearly contagious.

I was startled when the door suddenly opened and a young girl entered. I had never seen her before but she carried a tray with steaming food on it and I was reminded just how hungry I actually was.

She put the tray down and then to my surprise she flushed red, staring at me and then she bowed.

I was left staring after her, wondering what had just happened.

However I was too hungry to stand there for much longer, so I quickly started eating.

As it turned out though I couldn't actually eat all that much, apparently eating nothing for a few days had somehow shrunk my stomach and even though I wanted to eat all of it, I just knew that if I kept going I would be sick and I really didn't want to feel ill.

I stopped, eyeing the food longingly but with a deep sigh, I got up and slowly walked out of the room.

I took careful steps, not quite trusting my body not to collapse under me but so far I seemed to have at least gotten part of my strength back. I managed to walk down the hall without falling on my ass, so that was clearly an improvement.

I passed many people I had seen before and every single one of them nodded their heads, some bowed a little which was just creepy. That kind of behaviour was usually reserved for either the king or for Arthur definitely not for me.

What was going on here?

I hadn't been serious before when I'd thought everyone had gone insane but apparently I was rapidly being proven wrong. Was I the only sane one left?

The fate of the world would be in great peril indeed if it rested on my shoulders alone…

Gwen…she would be able to give me a straight answer…

I didn't trust Gaius, not when it came to giving me a straight answer, he seemed to be conspiring with Arthur; they clearly had some sort of an understanding going on and I wasn't too sure what that meant.

I needed someone unbiased, someone outside the circle so to speak, to give me a straight answer or two.

Gwen it was then…I just needed to find her before those weird bowing people told Arthur that I had fled his room.

I hurried along as quickly as I could.

I found Gwen eventually in the hallway, carrying linen and I offered to help her if she would talk to me for a minute or two.

"You don't need to bribe me to talk to you, you know that…"She smiled at me, putting the linen down and then sitting down on one of the stairs.

I sat down next to her, knowing what I wanted to ask but suddenly unsure how to find the right words.

"So…are you alright?" she finally broke the silence and I just nodded.

"Everyone is just suddenly so weird…"

"You mean Arthur hasn't talked to you yet?" she sounded as if she just couldn't believe it and my startled expression clearly gave her the answer she had already suspected.

"What…?" I was about to ask her what Arthur should have told me but she cut me off, "Merlin, it isn't my place to tell you, just talk to Arthur."

She smiled at me and then hurried along, as if she was suddenly too scared to talk to me.

Something was up but clearly if Gwen wasn't going to tell me, stopping someone else and asking outright wasn't going to get me any answers either, so I might just as well get back to Arthur's room and wait there for him, and since I was already up, I could get some new linen too, who knew what new servant Arthur was going to end up with and until then, I should better make sure that he was still looked after.

Usually he never really appreciated what I did for him, and while I would be the first one to admit that I wasn't particularly talented at being a servant, I always did everything to the best of my abilities, it just didn't sit right with me to leave Arthur without new linen if I could help it.

I wanted to show him that I was still useful.

I had no idea why he no longer wanted me as his servant but maybe I could still change his mind.

I got more odd looks when I picked up a clean batch of linen; I had done it countless times before, often joking with people along the way. Now everyone just looked at me strangely and the bowing still hadn't stopped.

I practically fled to Arthur's room, it was just too weird but when I got there, I already found the prince pacing the room, looking livid.

When I entered, he shouted, "Where were you?"

I stopped, the door shutting loudly behind me and just stared like a deer caught during a thunder storm, wide eyed and all confused. "I…just…um…linen?"

I held out the clean linen almost as if it was a peace offering but instead of smiling appreciatively, Arthur glared, grabbed the linen and threw it away.

Then he roughly grabbed me and forced me onto a stool. When I winced, he looked mortified and pushed me onto the bed.

"Stop it, you're freaking me out. What's going on?" I nearly shouted; I couldn't take it any more.

"Merlin…"Arthur looked uncertain now and that was worrying me even more.

Then he got down on his knees, took both my hands into his and held on tight.

I just stared down at the prince, totally frozen, I didn't know what was happening but I got the feeling it must be of monumental proportions.

"I asked my father for you to be my consort."

"Um…I don't understand…" and I honestly didn't. What did that mean?

"You got kidnapped because of me…" Arthur started out but I had heard enough of this nonsense, I interrupted him, "Arthur, I got kidnapped because those people were loons…"

"No, Merlin, you were taken because they figured out that I loved you."

I blinked.

_What?_

_WHAT?_

"What?" my blue eyes had gone wide again, I must have looked just as shell shocked as I felt, because, while that explained a few things to me, it didn't really explain anything at all.

"I tried to hide it, I didn't want to get you into any trouble… so I never said anything but apparently I still gave myself away, so they figured that you were the perfect way to get me to do what they wanted, to hurt me…by hurting you…and I'm so sorry, you've got no idea…Merlin…please…"

I just stared at the blond prince, my mouth wide open, I was sure I must look perfectly stupid but I just couldn't shake myself out of it.

"You…you…love _me_?" I repeated, I just didn't get it.

Why would he love me?

As in…_what was there to love?_

"Yes, I do…do you think that I wouldn't notice that it was always you who came to my rescue, who followed me and aided me, but never took any credit? I'm not as dumb as I must look…really…"

"I don't know about that…"I muttered and I got a swat as my reward.

Then it finally sunk it…what had he just said?

"So…you know…about…about…" _'my magic'?_ The last bit wasn't actually spoken out loud because I just couldn't bring myself to confess it to the prince of Camelot. It would surely get me executed straight away, regardless of any love confessions just moments prior.

"I know…and I'm glad that you were able to heal yourself…really glad…I can't imagine how hurt you would have been otherwise…"

"Wait…Arthur…those men…they didn't really hurt me…the blood really wasn't mine…"

"So you're saying that they didn't touch you?" Arthur looked me straight in the eyes and he of course noticed my flinch because while the blood hadn't been mind, that man had indeed touched me, rather inappropriately, he had even shoved a finger inside and with dread I realized, that this had been their plan all along.

All the pieces I had collected were finally starting to make sense. They had spoken about mind games, about hurting Arthur through me and at the time it hadn't made any sense because I hadn't known that Arthur was in love with me, but now, it made perfect sense.

Arthur loved me so of course he would be beside himself with worry if I got kidnapped.

And it would be all the worse if they threatened me bodily harm, to hurt me…rape me even and then they went and drugged me, heightened my senses so that when that guy touched me, it felt so much worse because every nerve in my body was firing, they wanted me to flinch when Arthur touched me, they wanted to make it impossible for me to enjoy his touch but they had been under the assumption that I had already lain with Arthur and I hadn't even known back then that the prince cared for me more than mere friendship.

But they hadn't actually wanted to really hurt me, not so far as to actually rape me they had set it up that I would react to being touched intimately, they had poured blood down my thighs to give the impression that I had been viciously taken and with the added drugs in my system, of course I had seemed dazed, totally out of it, clearly the victim of a heinous act.

Arthur's reluctance to let go of me, his constant worried glances and his entire behaviour made perfect sense now and I had to correct it, they had hurt me to some degree but they hadn't done anything like Arthur suspected.

"I wasn't raped…I just wasn't…"I tried to explain, I even held his gaze and while Arthur searched my eyes, I couldn't help but slightly flinch when his hand moved up my thigh. Apparently that was the wrong reaction because by flinching I must have confirmed to him that I was just in denial.

"No, Arthur, please…"I tried to tell him but he shut me up by placing a finger over my lips.

"Shush…let's just not talk about it again, alright? Leave it in the past…"

I didn't want to, I couldn't let Arthur continue living thinking that he had been responsible for what had happened, it wasn't his fault in any way. However I just nodded because now wasn't the time, I knew the signs, and Arthur had made up his mind and unfortunately my own behaviour spoke against me.

After all, I had been in discomfort on the saddle, indicating that I had been hurt, when it hadn't been the case; there really had been something wrong with the saddle and…

"I know about your magic and I don't care. I would have preferred if you had come to me and told me but I get why you didn't. I don't mind." He interrupted my train of thought and even though I heard the words, I couldn't help the response.

I got scared, I had lived with the fear for so long, trying to hide, knowing that if I were discovered I would be executed so even though I heard Arthur's words, I couldn't help the wave of panic that rushed over me.

"Don't hurt me…please…I can't help it, I was born with it, I didn't mean to…"I started babbling and in some tiny corner of my mind I knew that I was overreacting, maybe it was due to the fact that I had just been kidnapped, fear was still very much a part of me and right now there was so much to process, that apparently I had reached my limit.

Arthur looked stricken, trying to calm me down but nothing was working. My eyes got even wider and suddenly breathing became an issue and then the world was slowly dissolving into black dots. I started fighting, hitting…I could hear Arthur screaming for Gaius but I just couldn't stop.

I was scared, terrified, I had never felt anything like that before, it had come out of nowhere and I didn't know how to stop it until Gaius, like some sort of angel, came out of nowhere and pressed something over my mouth and nose.

I blinked up at him accusing him of something and then darkness finally descended.

+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

Drugging me apparently was a new pastime because it had happened again but this time I hadn't minded as much because when I stared to slowly come to again, I felt relaxed, probably because Gaius had managed to give me something to calm me down too.

"Hm…"I mumbled sleepily and when gentle fingers stroked my hair I almost purred and just settled back into the pillow.

"So I guess the talk didn't go so well." Gaius spoke quietly but I could still hear him.

"It went fine up until the point where I told him that I knew about his…talents…" Arthur had hesitated just for a few moments, obviously uncomfortable in using the word _'magic'_ inside Camelot, the walls sometimes had ears after all.

Even though after my little freak out, if the walls had ears, it was probably already too late. That had obviously been the wrong thing to think because I could feel my chest suddenly constricting again and I was once again trying to catch my breath.

"Calm down Merlin, nothing is going to happen to you. I love you; just get that through your head." Arthur actually screamed, he then proceeded to shake me and I just stared up at him, still wide eyed but no longer freaking out.

"Maybe that isn't the way to go about it…"Gaius tried to point out but Arthur just held his chin high, looking like any arrogant prince should, "Why don't you let me settle this between me and my consort?"

"As you wish Sire…"Gaius bowed and left the room and I still stared at Arthur.

With all the magic business and Arthur claiming that he loved me I had totally forgotten what he told me: that he had asked permission for me to be his consort.

"What does that mean?" I asked breathlessly because while breathing was easier now, apparently I still hadn't quite calmed down enough to speak with a full voice.

"It means I told my father that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So we will get married and since you can't be a Princess of Camelot and there is already a Prince, you will be Prince consort. You will be my partner."

"_Uhu…_" was all I had to say to that. Now it made perfect sense why Arthur had fired me, obviously I could no longer be his servant if I was to become his consort and it also made sense that now everyone was sort of bowing to me as well but did I actually want this?

Before I had been kidnapped, life had been somewhat simple, at least compared to this and while I had to admit that thoughts of Arthur naked had crossed my mind, I wasn't actually sure if I loved the prince, not like he obviously loved me.

"Uhu…"I said again because I had nothing else to say.

It then occurred to me that if something were to happen to Arthur, I would be devastated, I would do everything in my power to bring him back, much like he had done, and I cared deeply for him, not just because he was the prince or my destiny but also because underneath his prattish behaviour he had a good heart and because…I…just…really…really…liked…him…

"I…love you too…"I said slowly, eyes lighting up because I just realized that it was actually true, I did love the idiot, my smile spread over my face and I was rewarded with another blinding smile from _my_ blond prince in return.

"You're mine now, don't forget that…"

I just huffed and pulled Arthur down for a hug which quickly turned into a passionate kiss.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked tenderly and I just rolled my eyes, trying to grab Arthur and to drag him back down but the prince was clearly stronger than me because he pulled away. "Are you sure?" he repeated and I just nodded, "I want my first time to be with you…now…at this moment…"

"Yes, this will be the first time you will remember…"

I was about to protest again because I really didn't think one finger in my ass counted but clearly Arthur had other plans because he started kissing me again, this time not content to just devour my lips, he quickly moved on to nibble at my jaw while his nimble fingers quickly pulled at my clothes.

When I was naked he quickly undressed too and then, with almost frightening speed, he was back on the bed, pressing me into the mattress. It was strange and also exhilarating when he pressed down into my body and our cocks met for the first time.

I had never really seen another man's cock before, at least not under these conditions and I was rewarded with a fluttering of eye lashes and a low guttural moan when my hand closed around Arthur's cock, slowly stroking up and down.

I marvelled at the feeling, the texture, so like mine yet so different. I had no idea what I was doing but I figured I wasn't doing anything wrong, at least judging by the blissed out look on Arthur's face.

Somehow Arthur still managed to spread my legs and in the end he stopped me, "I don't want to come now…" and then he moved down, smiling up at me before he took me into his mouth.

I nearly screamed, arching off the bed, the heat and the wetness around my cock was totally new, no hand job of mine could come close.

My hands fisted in the bed sheet, I might have even torn something apart but right now, all that mattered was Arthur's sinful mouth on my cock, nothing else even registered.

I did tense a little when I felt a familiar finger enter me, but unlike before, there was only a slight burn and some stretching, clearly Arthur was using something to ease his way into my body.

"You alright?" he was concerned again and I just nodded, closing my eyes.

His mouth was then back on my cock, distracting me while he was spreading me open and I had to marvel at his technique, he kept me close to the edge but somehow he always knew when I was close to coming and then he slowed down and brought me back down from the brink.

I let him shift me around, let him position himself comfortably between my legs, I even pulled them up a bit, exposing myself to him and then he was lining up, I could feel something huge and spongy pressing into me and then…then…he was all the way in and it was unlike anything I could have imagined…I was lost for words, so I just settled for very early forms of communication, I grunted, keened and purred.

I might have even screamed at some point too, he was thrusting, not too harsh but not too soft either, his hands on my hips and I soon met his every thrust with a move of my own, any thoughts rapidly vanishing from my mind and with one final scream I came, and from the wetness that soon filled me, I guessed Arthur must have come too.

When he pulled out there was an obscene pop and then some come was trickling down my thighs, this was less pleasant and even though it threatened to kill the afterglow, Arthur produced a wash cloth and when we both were clean, he actually pulled me close, snuggling and I was happy to oblige.

I still had my reservations about being prince consort, it had all happened so quickly, I had gone from being a no one to being someone and it was frightening.

My life had been turned up side down and I hadn't even noticed.

But I couldn't deny the glow inside me, I did love Arthur, I just had to trust that everything else would fall into place too.

+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

Thank you for reading! Please review if you liked it.


End file.
